


Melty Carnival

by Tiaralie



Category: D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, or at least I think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiaralie/pseuds/Tiaralie
Summary: "I just wanna know, why do you think you know anything about me?!"
Kudos: 9





	Melty Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> I just think miss Mizushima has a lot of angst potential

Marika Mizushima is human.

_ You okay? _

Normal question. She never has any reason to answer negatively, so she usually brushes it off with a casual wave of the hand and a little "yes~", and smiles. If it's Rika, she'll even throw in some punch to be convincing.

Marika wakes up, paints her face with some makeup and goes to work.

_ Snap. Snap. Snap. _ The camera blinds her every two seconds and the lights make her sweat. It's okay, though, she still smiles.

_ Snap. Snap. Snap. _ The photographer asks her to lean over a bit. He lowers the camera some centimeters away from her face. It's okay, though, she still smiles.

Marika goes to college, sprints down the hallways and ignores the people watching her as her heels clank against the floor.

Sometimes she stops by the distributor to get a drink, and gets to hear the new rumor circulating about her. This week she's sleeping with the singer of that popular rock band. Good for her — too bad she's always the last one informed.

It's okay, though, she still smiles. 

Marika goes back home and looks at the more recent magazines she bought. She doesn't remember being that slim — and her breasts are not  _ that _ big.

She takes a shower, and stares at her reflection in the mirror. It's smiling at her.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder" she keeps hearing everywhere she goes.

Marika wants to punch the glass.

She won't, though — need that hand for nail art.

For now she just pretends the black circles under her eyes will disappear magically tomorrow.

Marika answers a text from Rika. She doesn't notice her lips curving up.

She turns the lights off, thinking about tomorrow.

She'll still be smiling tomorrow.

Once upon a time, Marika Mizushima was human.


End file.
